Torn between 2 guys that are one
by percyandannabethfan
Summary: What happens to Salior Moon mets up with Moon Light Knight. Crappy summery but a good read, I guess. Rated M because I don't want to take risks. Look for Sweetmaj010 for the contuining story
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so please be easy on the reviews please. Oh, this takes during the 3rd season. Awhile after Moon Light Knight (remember that) and awhile after Rini came to visit them in the 'past' I hope for it to be a funny misunderstanding from all of your points of for reading please review. Oh lets just say Darien didn't know everything about Moon Light Knight, OK. Ok. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

One afternoon Sera and Rini were fighting over Darien...again.

Sera shouted "Darien's mine!"

"No he's mine!" Rini shouted back.

Darien just sat there dumbfounded because that was about the 5th time they stoped from studing and started to fight over him.

Now he had enough of their fighting and, since Rini was his daughter plus Sera should start acting her age,even if he totally was in love with her, toke up Rini's side.

He put his hand on Sera's shoulder, which startled her a little."You 2 have to stop fighting or else I wouldn't come over to help you 2 study anymore. You got it?"darien stated.

Both quiet down and repiled"Yes Darien."

But Rini had to said one last thing,"but I was right that like me more then Sera,right?"

"Oh Rini," Darien started to say but stopped because uasally Sera had something to say back to that.

Sera just sat completly still and started to scold herself in her head because she forgot about her date with ....... no not date just 2 friends hanging out in the afternoon, by themseleves, alone. She smacked herself mentally for draging it out like that.

"Sera are you Ok. You seem really lost in thought." Darien said carefully.

Even Rini was starting to worry a little. By then Sera was brought back and aware of where she was," Sorry i just...Oh Carp, how long have we've fighting, what time is it!?" Sera said while she was hurring around to get her suff for her dat.. I mean hanging out with a friend."Relex Sera it's only 3:45" Darien told her clamly." I can't belive i wasted time aruging with you,"glaring at Rini while she was giving her, her puppy dog look,"I mean I'm going to be late for my d... to met a old friend I hadn't seen in a while,"Sera gave one of those smiles that-every-one-knew-you-were-holding-out-but-you-were-out-the-door-too-fast-for-them-to-question-you.

"Well that was weird,"Rini finally said making herself comfortable in Darien's lap."yeah I wonder what she was late for." _'And I thought she was about to say , Sera would never cheat on me,..right?'_ Darien thought while helping Rini with her homework. Then he noctied that all of Sera's homework was done a long time ago _'Was she just killling time here, just waiting unitl it was for her to leave?' _

Rini was thinking about the same sujbect like Darien 'Why would Sera just leave like that as so as Darien stood up on my side she sunddley remember that she had to be somewhere. Or had she been bluffing just to get out of the house or was she telling the truth?' Darien and Rini sat there doing her homework but both still thinking about what Sera just did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is that for a cliffhanger? I know it's short but, please cut me some slack it's my first fanfic ever and right now I feel a little proud of myself so try not to put me down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me agian i got 2 reviews. Yay!!

Well do you guys want to find out who Serena is meeting?

Read to find out......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

'Oh my gosh I can't I am going to be late to met Moonlight Knight!' Serena though to herself as transforming into Salior Moon.'I hope Darien and Rini don't get the wrong idea or think I don't care about the fight between me and Rini. Darien is mine and Rini is not going to change that,' she smile as she came near the spot she was suppose to met Moonlight Knight. then was the handsome hot Moonlight Knight in his everyday costume as he look up and saw his favorite blonde heronie.'She always looks so cute, no hot in her Salior Moon outfit.'True he was only part of Darien's mind even if he was sent back into his mind less than a year ago, but lately he was pull back into the real world more and more often to be with his wonderful princess.'Wow,he's breathtaking. He probably looks better than the real Darien,'she thought as both he and she greeted each other with a friendly 'hello'."You look azmazing as ever Salior Moon.""Oh Moonligh Knight, you always see me like this," she said while holding a part of her skirt and looking down,"I love hanging out with you.""Well I love you." Serena looks at him and says," You know when you say that you say for Darien and you at the same time.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Serena's house..

Darien was getting a little worried about Serena, 'it's been more than 2 hours she's probably already at Ray's huse waiting for me there, luckly we're done with Rini's homework.' Rini was putting away her supplies, 'darien looks a little spacey i wonder if it had any thing to do with Serena's old friend?'

"Hey Rini, do you want to go to Ray's?" Darien asked. 'i think he just wans to check if Serena is there' "Sure Darien!" relpy Rini, not really wanting to go but wanted her future father to be happy.

So they started off to Ray's not knowing that sailor moon was still with Moonlight Knight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again. oh and to respond to the suggestion of making my chapters longer is actutlly hard for me bcause when i write these chapters it looks like a a lot and my ideas get 'stuck' together and so on maybe in the future I will write longer agian i sorry its just the laptop was working and the internet was good and school. but heres the next chapter............

* * *

"hey Raye! its me and rini," darrien said to the seem to be empty temple.

Raye walks into the room darien and rini were in, "well hello guys and can i ask what's going on?"

"Well darien was getting worried about meatball head and thought she was here," said rini in a matter of fact tone.

Darien's face turn a new shade a of red( I never knew existed),"well..uuhh...uuummm.....well you see that rini can talk a lot."

"Oh, well Serena told me you might of come by here if you were getting worried. And she told me that she might not be until 11:30."Raye told rini

Rini left to go play in the back of the temple while darien and raye went to one o f the rooms inside the temple.

"you know serena look a super happy to go see who ever she was going to see." raye said into the silince.

" i hope it's not to see a guy," darien said out loud with out knowing.

"well looks likes someone's jealous,"raye said.\

"i am not jealous just worried about her safety," darien replied.

"oh yeah, that's it, you assumeing its a guy is you toally not jealously" raye said

"its not!" darien nearly shouted back."plus i didnt said it was a guy."

"yes you did and plus even if it was a guy he poses no conflict between you and serena, rini's still here right?"

You're right well it getting late i better get rini to bed," darien told raye.

"ok well bye! bye rini!" raye shouted

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!

heyi need some help writing this story. So can you help me ' maybe by sending me your idea for the next chapter hopefully longer than my chapters that I've written. oh! and can you help me find this amazing fanfiction i read it's a pokemon fanfic and the pairing is ash and may (i know i love AAMAYL, advanceshipper all the WAY!) Anyway the story is about ash ma y brock and max go visit misty in her home town. then as soon as ash may brock and max leave her gym to go to the poke center or what everthis mystery guy(turns out to be harvley) go and talks to misty and tells her may is a bad person and misty belives it so misty and harvley challage may andash to a conset battle and drew comes in some where. Right so now ash and drew are completing for may's attition or whatever. so other things happen and it turns out that drew was going to rape may and ash buys her a green bannana cloth thing on her head before she almost got raped by drew. so then she return to the place shes been staying with ash brock max her parents ash's mom and th e ower with her daughter . then the lady for owns the house who also owns a shop where ash bought th e green bannanna gave her a complete new outfit (the green one). the they have the battle against misty and harvley and guess what they won (ash and may) oh and may and ash become a couple after drew almost rapes he rbut beforeish her new outfit. if you know the story please please please please please please tell me,please!

(my email: m o o n p r i n c e s s 2 9 y a h o o . com (with out spaces))


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry sooooooooooo sorry I hadn't been lost alll my files when my computer crash and I'm just stuck I lost my muse to write this story any more so if you would like to conutine it as your own great! Just Message me and I'll send you the files i was able to recover. Sorry agian for not conutining! :(


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone i know that you guys are waiting for the next chapter but as i said before i lost my muse. So taking over my story is Sweetmaj010. She has message me that AS soon as she finishes the story she is currently working she will continue Torn Between 2 Guys that are one where I have left off. Thank you all for supported me and I'm sorry for not being able to finish this story.


End file.
